


the light bends at the cracks by Fahye [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the light bends at the cracks written by Fahye read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Watching Will eat and drink is a shocking pleasure, all the more so for its exclusivity. It sits dark and thrumming in Hannibal's gut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the light bends at the cracks by Fahye [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the light bends at the cracks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851743) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



> Mirror/couplet story to [we will become silhouettes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4351592)

**Title** : the light bends at the cracks  
**Author** : Fahye  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hannibal  
**Character** : Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter  
**Rating** : teen and up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : Watching Will eat and drink is a shocking pleasure, all the more so for its exclusivity. It sits dark and thrumming in Hannibal's gut.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3851743)  
**Length** 0:26:21  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/the%20light%20bends%20at%20the%20cracks%20by%20Fahye.mp3.zip)


End file.
